Nadando en aguas misteriosas
by lopezmpatricia
Summary: Sakura llega a la ciudad de Tomoeda, donde muchas preguntas comienzan a surgir. ¿Quién mató a su padre? ¿Qué oculta su hermano? ¿Por qué su madre no puede hablar?. Y también un amor prohibido con un ambarino de baja clase que la envolverá por completo. ES MI PRIMER FIC, ASI QUE ESPERO SUS REVIEWS, COMENTARIOS Y CRÍTICAS (:
1. Chapter 1

_**POV Syaoran Li**_

Desperté por el portazo que acababa de dar mi padre al irse a trabajar. Me duché y cambié para ir al instituto, hoy era el primer día del último año. Tomé mi almuerzo y salí. Mis padres son cocineros en la casa de un millonario llamado Eiji Kinomoto, somos de baja clase social, tenía una beca para estudiar donada por aquel señor millonario, ya que ni en sueños mis padres podían pagar aquel instituto, ya que era el más caro de la ciudad de Tomoeda. Al llegar me siento en mi escritorio a escuchar música, al fin quedaba solo un año más y no quería hablar con ningunos de los idiotas millonarios del salón. Nunca llegué a conocer nadie con materia gris en la cabeza, así que me he mantenido solitario en estos años de la preparatoria. Cuando llegó el profesor Terada todos hicieron silencio.

-Joven Li, por favor retírese los auriculares- me llamó la atención el profesor- Gracias... Hoy les quiero presentar una nueva alumna que se traslada hoy desde Tokio. Se llama Kinomoto, Sakura.

Otra estúpida riquita en el salón, ¿acaso podría aguantar a otra persona más? El día pasó rápido, y la nueva niña se la pasó con el grupo más insoportable de la escuela, es decir, Tomoyo, Naoko, Rika y Chiharu. Eso me afirmaba la poca materia gris que tenía.

**_POV Sakura_**

Me puse colorada al entrar a mi nueva clase y la buena bienvenida que me dieron. El profesor le llamó la atención a un chico con el cabello castaño y unos ojos color ámbar hermosos. ¡No había visto un niño tan lindo en toda mi vida! Pero nunca dejó de fruncir el ceño en todo el día que pasé en el instituto.

-Buen día joven Kinomoto, soy Tomoyo Daudoji, un placer conocerte- me saludó una pelinegra hermosa con una sonrisa simpatiquísima.

-H... Hola, un placer- sonreí, era muy tímida.

-Que no te de penita, mira, ellas son Naoko, Chiharu y Rika- me presentó, las cuales me saludaron y yo respondí con una sonrisa y un leve saludo con las manos.

-Entonces, eres de Tokio, qué extraño que te mudaste a un pueblo como Tomoeda- me dijo la de los lentes, si no me equivocaba, Naoko.

-Asuntos familiares- sonreí fingido, no quería hablar de eso. Como era primer día no hubieron muchas clases, me pasé el resto del día con aquellas chicas y contándoles todo sobre Tokio. Al final del día me fui caminando a casa, ya que quedaba a unos cuantos bloques.

-Buenas tardes hermano- saludé al llegar a mi hermano Touya Kinomoto, tenía 26 años y trabaja en la gran empresa de mi tío. Si, somos millonarios, pero yo era bastante humilde, en realidad, hay momentos donde detesto ser millonaria, siempre estoy sola, en Tokio recibía clases particulares, por eso me sentía feliz al saber que me mudaría y que podría relacionarme con más chicos y chicas.

-Buen día Sakura, ¿cómo la pasaste hoy?- preguntó mi hermano mientras veía los papeles del trabajo. Nunca me dedicaba tiempo completo, siempre a medias.

-¡Muy bien! Me hice amiga de cuatro fantásticas chicas y vi un chico que...-fui interrumpida.

-Qué bien, pero perdóname, no puedo ponerme charlar ahora- dijo mi hermano, como de costumbre.

-Como si algún día lo tuvieras...- susurré para que no me escuchara. Subí deprisa las escaleras y me puse a hacer la tarea de historia que nos habían asignado. Luego me puse a escuchar música y lloré desconsoladamente por mi padre. Había muerto en un ataque sorpresa que le hicieron al auto donde iban mi hermano, mi padre, mi tío Eiji y un representante de su compañía. Mi padre fue el único que falleció y mi madre la tuvieron que internar en un centro psiquiátrico por su depresión. La trasladaron a un centro aquí en Tomoeda, y por eso nos mudamos, para que yo pudiera seguir viéndola cuando quisiera. Por eso, he estado viviendo con mi hermano Touya, quien se ha vuelto muy protector desde entonces, y mi chofer Kerberos, pero llegaba a Tomoeda este fin de semana.

-Sakura- me llamó mi hermano rompiendo mi mundo de pensamienos- ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué lloras?- dijo desde la puerta.

-Nada, solo recordaba a papá... Lo extraño- sollocé.

-No pienses en eso, ya pasó, él no quisiera verte triste- dijo. Nos quedamos callados un momento y luego soltó- Y Sakura... No quiero que vuelvas más caminando desde la escuela, es muy peligroso.

-Pero Kero no llega hasta el lunes, además, son solo unas pocas cuadras y me gusta caminar...- pero me interrumpió, como de costumbre.

-Ya te dije que no Sakura, te mandaré a Fuji mientras tanto. No quiero peros- dijo de lo más frío, mientras yo me llenaba de ira cada segundo- y tu cena ya está lista.

-No tengo hambre- logré decir con mis ojos llenos de lágrimas de la impotencia.

-Está bien- y se fue. Lo odiaba, seguro era idea de Nakuru, su odiosa novia, desde que llegó a su vida no ha hecho más que envenenar a mi hermano. Odiaba ser millonaria y de alta sociedad. ¿Por qué era un peligro caminar hasta la escuela? ¡Solo eran cuatro o cinco bloques! No podía ni disfrutar una caminata. Y empecé a llorar nuevamente.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimmer: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor le pertenecen a CLAMP. Ojalá me pertenecieran para hacer más capítulos de Syaoran y Sakura.**

**Advertencia: La historia puede contener escenas sexuales para mayores de edad y un lenguaje subido de tono.**

* * *

_**POV Sakura Kinomoto**_

La semana había pasado rápido, pero últimamente me sentía muy sola. Mi hermano siempre se la pasaba con su horrorosa novia Nakuru o en el trabajo, aún no tenía confianza con mis nuevas amigas, sin mi padre ni mi madre en casa. La verdad, todo estaba muy triste. Así que decidí ir a visitar a mi madre Nadeshiko al psiquiatra después de clases.

Esperaba que Kerberos me pasara a recoger en el instituto. Era mi chofer desde hace 4 años, es joven, solo tiene 30 años, pero es como mi mejor amigo. Tenía el pelo rubio y ojos color gris, también tenía el cuerpo bien marcado, ya que era mi guardaespaldas también (sí, Touya es muy sobre protector). Quizás con su presencia nuevamente no me sentiría tan sola... En ese momento, vi al chico de ojos color ámbar que se iba caminando, y vi como miró hacia donde mi. Lo salude con la mano un poco ruborizada y con una sonrisa simpática. Él simplemente me ignoró y siguió caminando. La verdad me sentí estúpida, ¿qué le ocurría a aquel chico? No lo había visto socializar con nadie. Ayer, cuando le pregunté a Tomoyo sobre él, me dijo que entró en primero de preparatoria y que siempre estaba solo. Decidí hablarle el lunes, así no estaría solo todo el tiempo, y quizás lograría ser su amiga. En ese momento escuché la bocina de Kerberos, y vi el auto estacionarse frente a mí. Me subí rápidamente y lo abracé fortísimo.

-Te extrañé esta semana- le dije con exagerada felicidad.

-Yo también pequeña Sakura- me respondió con amor- Así que iremos a ver a tu madre, ¿cierto?- dijo mientras ponía el auto en marcha con una sonrisa en el rostro. Me limité a asentir con la cabeza, y le conté todo sobre la semana, Touya y Nakuru, mi soledad y tristezas, las amigas que había hecho y sobre aquel ambarino misterioso... En lo que se mostro sorprendido y feliz, ya que luego de que falleció mi padre, mi interés por una relación o un chico se había esfumado.

_**POV Syaoran Li**_

La semana pasó muy despacio, al menos para mí. Cuando salía de clases, vi a la tal Kinomoto parada en la entrada de la escuela cuando me percaté de que se acercaba un mini auto de lujo. Era lo común. Volteó, me saludó con la mano, yo me limité a desviar mis ojos de ella, no quería involucrarme con esa gente. Aunque debía admitir que esa chica era linda. Seguí caminando hasta que llegué a casa, mis padres aún no estaban, así que me duché y llamé a Meiling para que viniera. Teníamos 3 meses en lo que ella llamaba "una relación", pero para mí, era solo sexo. Ella vivía cerca de aquí, por lo que llegaría en unos minutos. Me terminé de cambiar y justo tocaron la puerta.

-¡Hola querido Syaoran!- me saludó plantándome un beso en la boca.

-Meiling, pasa- dije.

-¿Cómo te fue esta semana?- preguntó mientras se acostaba en mi cama, con sus mini shorts con las piernas ligeramente abiertas y veía su celular. Ya me tenía caliente.

-Todo bien, pero ahora estaré mejor- me limité a decir cuando me subí encima de ella. Le quité el celular y empecé a besarla. Para esto era lo único que la necesitaba, aunque a veces me daba pena porque ella me quería, pero yo no creía en relaciones, ni en el amor.

Pasamos un buen rato, hasta que la despedí de la casa media hora antes de la hora acostumbrada de que llegaran mis padres. Me duché de nuevo y me puse a pensar en el asco de vida que tenía. Solo iba de la escuela a la casa y viceversa. No tenía amigos, y ¿cómo no? Si la fama que tengo es de chico problemas. Y sí que me había envueltos en líos grandes desde pequeño. ¿No podía ser un chico como los demás? Con dinero, actividades extracurriculares como deportes, fiestas y millones de chicas tras de mí. No. Solo era el pobretón y becado Li. Oí la puerta abrirse y mi madre entró a mi diminuta habitación.

-Hola querido- saludó mi madre con una sonrisa.

-Hola ma- respondí.

-¿Cómo te fue en la escuela hoy?- Me limité a responder con el dedo pulgar en alto- Me alegro… ¿Te sientes bien?

-Si mamá- dije cortante. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y no quería hablar con nadie.

-Bueno, te dejaré en paz- dijo- la cena estará lista en una hora. Me limité a asentir y cuando hubo cerrado la puerta, tiré a la pared la almohada del enojo. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Cerré los ojos y me puse a escuchar música en mi mp3. Una hora después mi madre me llamó para cenar. Nos sentamos todos y ella bendijo la mesa. Vi a mi padre callado, lo cual era inusual en él.

-¿Pasa algo?- le pregunté.

-No, no pasa nada- dijo cortante. Mi padre era muy amable, pero cuando algo le molestaba actuaba bastante frío y pesado. Creo que había adoptado esa personalidad, pero convirtiéndola en mi típica.

-No lo creo- me limité a decir, si no me quería decir, que se trague sus problemas.

Suspiró, y unos segundos de silencio después soltó- es sobre mi jefe, sabes que no puedo hablar del tema Syaoran- y terminamos de comer en silencio. Ese jefe de papá siempre traía un misterio.

**_POV Sakura Kinomoto_**

Llegue a Centro Psiquiátrico Kings Park, era más pequeño que el de Tokio, pero mucho más organizado y bonito.

-Buenas tardes señorita, ¿qué desea?- me preguntó la amable secretaria del lugar.

-Buenas tardes, quisiera saber la habitación de mi mamá- respondí.

-Claro pequeña, ¿cómo se llama tu madre?

-Nadeshiko Kinomoto

-Es en la 326, ¿me permites tu identificación? Retírala cuando salgas de la habitación y entrega esto- me dio un boleto a cambio de mi identificación. Asentí y fui caminando con Kero por los pasillos. Mi madre cayó en depresión después de la muerte de mi padre, y aún no sabe la razón de por qué no puede hablar. A veces voy y siento que ni siquiera sabe que estoy ahí. Cuando llegué a la habitación, toqué la puerta. Nadie respondió, así que entré.

-Buenas tardes mamá- dije simpática, aunque con un nudo en el corazón, pero debía ser fuerte por ella- Mira, traje a Kero.

-Buenas tardes señora Kinomoto- dijo Kero saludándola con las manos.

Mi madre volteó al escuchar el apellido, y semi-sonrió. Siempre hacía eso, aunque eso no me bastaba. Tengo un año esperando que todo regresara a la normalidad y pudiera hablar, volver a decirme que era su pequeña, que me abrazara y me dijera que todo estaba bien. Veía tristeza en sus ojos, quizá se sentía incómoda en ese lugar, así que decidí hacerle un regalo para la próxima vez que regresara. Me quedé unas tres horas con ella hasta que el horario de visita terminó, ya que la iban a dar de cenar, la pondrían a hacer alguna actividad y luego a dormirla. Volví a casa y la cena estaba en la mesa, tanto la mía como la de Kero, y una nota de Nakuru diciéndome que había salido a una reunión de trabajo con mi hermano.

Al finalizar, le mostré dónde estaba su habitación y subí a la mía. Me puse a rebuscar en las cosas de mi padre que había podido tomar a escondidas de Touya cuando recogíamos en nuestra vieja casa en Tokio, y que escondía en el fondo de mi armario. Nadie sabía de la existencia de este bolso, lo había encontrado cuando empacaba la maleta de mi madre para llevarla al psiquiatra dentro de una gaveta de mi madre. Descubrí una caja llena de cartas que le había escrito a mi madre y me puse a leerlas.

Había muchas de amor, y algunas canciones escritas. También habían algunos objetos como un pañuelo y... ¿Un arma? ¿Por qué le daría mi padre un arma a mi madre? Seguí leyendo las cartas con cuidado de no tocar la pistola que había dentro, hasta que me topé con una que explicaba los objetos. Estaba escrita con la letra mi padre y tenía la fecha de unas semanas antes de que mi padre falleciera.

_ Tomoeda, 10 de Julio / 2012_

_Querida Nadeshiko:_

_He sido perseguido por unas personas estos últimos años. No sé quiénes son la verdad. Por eso he sido sobre protector contigo y con Sakura, pero al parecer, este asunto se me ha ido de las manos y mi tiempo se agota._

_Te regalo esta arma con el pañuelo para que puedas defenderte y puedas cuidar de nuestra pequeña hasta que se pueda. Váyanse de la ciudad, escapen solas. No le digan nada a Touya, ya que a él también lo mantienen vigilado, y cualquier movimiento mal planeado podría arruinarlo todo._

_Te amo Nadeshiko. Tú y mis hijos son lo mejor que me han pasado en toda mi vida. Perdón por meterlos en este problema._

_Te amé siempre._  
_Fujitaka Kinomoto._

Terminé de leer con mi cara empapada en lágrimas. ¿Qué era todo esto? ¿Habían asesinado a mi padre a propósito? ¿Mi madre está hospitalizada por la culpa de algún idiota? ¿Estará suelto aún la persona responsable de todos estos actos? Estaba tan confundida y tenía tantas preguntas. No podía ni imaginar a alguien que quisiese hacerle daño a mi padre, fue el hombre más dulce de toda la Tierra. ¿Sabía Touya algo de esto? El trabajaba con mi padre y sigue haciéndolo con mi tío en la inmobiliaria familiar... No podía seguir pensando sola, salí de mi habitación y fui directo a la de Kero, su cara pasó a una de preocupación, y me eché a llorar en sus brazos.

-¿Qué pasó pequeña Sakura?- me dijo mientras me pasaba su mano por el cabello mientras yo le llenaba su camiseta de lágrimas.

-Kero…-dije entre llantos- mí padre fue asesinado a propósito- vi como palideció.

-P… ¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó preocupado abrazándome más fuerte.

-Mira lo que encontré en una caja de pertenencias de mi padre- le mostré la caja, donde sólo había dejado el arma, el pañuelo y la carta que me había dejado atónita. El semblante de Kerberos cambió notablemente.

-No debiste haber visto eso Sakura- dijo mientras guardaba todo y cerraba la caja con una cara de que ocultaba algo.

-¿Acaso sabes algo sobre esto Kero?- mi estado de ánimo fue de triste a enojo en un segundo.

-No sé quién mató a tu padre, ni sé sus razones o si lo hizo a propósito. Lo único que puedo decirte es que me pidió que te cuidara, y fue la última promesa que llegue a hacerle antes de que muriera- me dijo con un semblante bastante serio- guarda esa caja donde la encontraste, y procura que nadie más sepa de su existencia.

Mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas. Nada de esto tenía sentido. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Creo que seguiré buscando pistas hasta dar con el causante de este problema. El dolor no me dejaría dormir, mientras recuperaba fuerzas, me eché a llorar en brazos de mi segundo padre, Kero.

* * *

**¡GRACIAS POR SU PACIENCIA! Y ya comencé a escribir el tercer capítulo, así que no tarda en llegar. Estoy de vacaciones, así que las actualizaciones estarán cerca una de la otra hasta el 14 de mayo que regreso a la universidad L. Después de ahí actualizaré dos veces por semana.**

**¡Gracias por sus reviews!**  
**Xoxo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimmer****: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a los de CLAMP.**

**Advertencia: La historia puede involucrar en algunos capítulos un lenguaje fuerte, los que no puedan tolerarlo pueden buscar otro fanfic.  
**

* * *

_**POV Sakura Kinomoto**_

El fin de semana me la pasé haciendo los deberes del instituto, horneando pasteles con Kero y viendo películas con mi odiosa cuñada, ya que Touya había salido de la ciudad de sábado a domingo por asuntos del trabajo. Y pensándolo bien, prefería ocultarle lo de la carta de papá, no quería preocuparlo más y estaba bastante ajetreado con el trabajo. Además, solo ganaría más protección si es que es posible. Buscaría pistas por mi cuenta y a espaldas de mi hermano.

-¿Qué quieres de cenar "cuñada"?- dije resaltando el asco en la última palabra.

-Uhm, se me antoja sushi, ¿quieres mandarlos a comprar o lo harás tú mocosa?- respondió.

-Mándalos a comprar, ya estoy cansada y tengo que dormir temprano.

-Está bien. Y oye Sakura, te he visto muy cabizbaja estos últimos días, y sé que nuestra relación no es la mejor. Le hice daño a tu hermano cuando lo engañé con Spinel, pero de verdad me arrepiento, me sentía sola ya que tu hermano vivía metido en el trabajo y solo discutíamos, pero creo que ya eres lo suficientemente madura para perdonarme y dejarlo ir, ¿no?

Quedé muda y analizando lo que me había dicho. Mi hermano sufrió demasiado con la infidelidad de Nakuru, pero se ha recuperado totalmente. La he como basura desde el día en que Touya la perdonó, y por supuesto, se ha defendido. Creo que debería darle una oportunidad, además, con un novio como mi hermano quien vive metido y hablando del trabajo no esperaba más, aunque ha cambiado bastante por ella. Suspiré. Lo haré por mi hermano- Está bien, lo pensé bien y tienes razón. Discúlpame por haberte tratado como lo he hecho este último año, pero tienes que dejar tu actitud antipática conmigo también.

-Estoy de acuerdo Sakura, quiero que seamos amigas o algo así, al fin y al cabo vivimos bajo el mismo techo- sonrió. Nunca la había visto sonreírme. Le devolví el gesto- Volviendo al tema, ¿te pasa algo? Este fin de semana te la has pasado extraña.

-N… ¡No!- Me vio de una manera extraña y para que no sospechara tenía que decir algo- Es que Touya no me deja salir, y extraño llevar una vida normal.

-No es que quiera ser tan sobre protector contigo Sak, algún día lo entenderás- ¿Qué es lo que entenderé? Todos sabían algo que yo no, hasta Nakuru. Averiguaría qué oculta mi hermano y lo que pasó con mi padre para poder entender todo de una vez por todas- Y pide los rollos, mocosa. Tengo hambre.

-¿Lo de mocosa seguirá?- Dije fingiendo que me molestaba y ambas soltamos una carcajada. Pedí el sushi y cenamos con Kero quien se nos unió al final. Luego me fui a mi habitación a releer la carta de mi padre. Sentí cuando Touya llegó y cómo se reía con Nakuru. Al parecer, era feliz con ella. Decidí ir a dormir cuando vi que dieron las doce.

_**POV Syaoran Li**_

-¡Syaoran despierta! Ya nos vamos y se te hará tarde si no te das prisa- Mi madre vino a despertarme con sus gritos. Cerró la puerta y se fueron. Me levanté y me comí el emparedado y el té que estaban sobre la mesa. Me duché y salí disparado al instituto. Cuando entré vi a Kinomoto y su grupo charlando, volteó hacia mí y sostuvimos la mirada del otro por lo que pareció una eternidad hasta que ella decidió quitarla. El día transcurrió de manera normal. Hoy nos tocaba prácticas de fútbol y de las porristas para los que pertenecían a los grupos.

Los chicos nos fuimos a cambiar de ropa para jugar cuando entró Yamasaki más emocionado que una cabra al entrar a los vestidores.

-¡¿Vieron a la chica nueva?! Está en las pruebas para entrar al grupo de las porristas, y lo hace asombroso. Tienen que verla- gritó. Todos los chicos salieron como niños por una paleta, ¿a caso no habían visto una chica bailar? Salí de los vestidores y allí estaban todos los chicos casi babeando por las porristas, como de costumbre. Me acerqué para decirles que fuéramos a jugar cuando vi a Kinomoto haciendo una rutina más complicada de las que acostumbraban a hacer las chicas y de manera perfecta. Me quedé prendido mirándola hasta que terminó, todos la aplaudieron y ella fijó la vista hacia donde estaba y luego miró a la profesora.

-¡Excelente Sakura! ¿Dónde aprendiste a bailar así?- preguntó la profesora.

-Bueno, he estado en clases de gimnasia desde muy pequeña- respondió poniéndose roja. Se veía más linda roja. Me quedé observándola un rato más hasta que sentí unas manos posándose en mis hombros.

-Ey Li, ¿te enamoraste?- me dijo Yamasaki riéndose hasta que lo vi con mi cara de pocos amigos- Eh traquilo, era una broma, vamos a jugar- terminó de decir. Le di un último vistazo a Sakura y luego me fui a jugar.

_**POV Sakura Kinomoto **_

Luego de mi presentación de baile la profesora me dijo que estaba bienvenida en el equipo, lo cual me hizo muy feliz. Nunca antes había pertenecido a una escuela, y me encontraba todo tan encantador que las chicas se reían de mí en buen sentido, porque todo me lo encontraba asombroso y nuevo. Nos la pasamos practicando hasta las 6. Mentiría si no dijera que se me escaparon un par de miradas al juego de fútbol que había en las canchas, donde el defensor central era Li. Más temprano llegamos a cruzar miradas, pero las desvié. El chico me había tratado muy mal, mientras yo solo buscaba ser buena persona. Mis amigas y yo nos dirigíamos al portón de la escuela esperando que nos fueran a buscar.

-Sakura, bailas estupendo, me encantaría que me enseñaras algunos trucos- dijo Chiharu con una sonrisa mostrando sus impecables dientes. Si no mal recuerdo, me había dicho que su padre era dentista.

-Es cierto Sak, deberías enseñarnos a todas- dijo Tomoyo.

-Claro chicas, cuando quieran.

-¿Qué tal si nos quedamos mañana después de clases para practicar?- sugirió Rika.

-Por mí no hay problemas- dije emocionada. Amaba bailar y aún más estar con estas chicas. Aunque en el fondo, sabía que quería ver jugar de nuevo a Syaoran. En ese momento Kerberos llegó y me despedí de las chicas. Lo saludé con un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenas tardes pequeña Sakura- me saludó mientras ponía el auto en marcha.

-Buenas tardes Kero, adivina quién entró al equipo de porristas- le dije mientras me señalaba.

-Me alegro por ti pequeña, sabía que podrías- le sonreí en respuesta, el siempre me apoyaba en todo- Le compré a la señora Kinomoto unos dulces para que mañana se lo llevemos al centro.

-Cierto, mañana salgo a esta misma hora, me ducho aquí en el instituto y vamos a llevárselo.

-Está bien pequeña- En ese momento vi al joven Li caminando, y me dio mucha pena pues comenzaba a llover.

-Kero detén el auto, vamos a llevar a ese chico a su casa, es el ambarino del cual te conté.

-¿No es aquel que le habló de mala forma?

-Sí, pero seré más humana que él- Me sonrió con gratitud y admiración, el siempre ha dicho que tengo un corazón enorme. Bajé la ventana del auto y le grité- Li, ¿no quieres un aventón?- Vi como volteó extrañado y pensando la respuesta mientras le caía el agua encima.

-No, está bien Kinomoto.

-Vamos, está lloviendo y es peor que cojas un resfriado- Al parecer lo convencí pues asintió y subió al auto- ¿Por dónde queda tu casa?- Pregunté con el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora, sabría donde vive aquel castaño y lo tenía en el mismo auto, con todo su pelo mojado en la cara el cual intentaba inútilmente peinarlo. Me indicó la dirección y llegamos a un barrio pobre, no sabía que el joven Li vivía aquí. Llegamos a una pequeña casa de una planta y lo dejamos en la entrada.

-Ehm… Gracias por el aventón Kinomoto, y gracias señor- dijo refiriéndose a Kero.

-No hay de qué Li, cuando quieras- saludé con la mano y con una sonrisa. Primera vez que lo veía actuando amablemente.

-Y buena presentación la de hoy- dijo de repente, con lo cual me quedé helada. Se dio media vuelta y entró en su casa, y pusimos en marcha el coche.

-¡¿OISTE ESO KERO?!- grité de emoción. Kero soltó una carcajada.

-Si pequeña Sakura, aunque, el joven vive en un lugar peligroso. ¿Seguro que es buen muchacho?

-Claro que si, o al menos eso creo. Lo único que he visto es que fuma cigarrillos.

-Tenga cuidado- me advirtió. Pero no me importaba nada más que el pequeño cumplido que me había hecho el castaño más hermoso que he visto en toda mi vida. Al llegar a casa cené con Touya, Nakuru y Kero. Mi hermano se encontraba feliz porque había decidido hacer las paces con su novia, vimos una película todos juntos hasta que a mi hermano lo llamaron al celular del trabajo y salió afuera a hablar. No me había parecido extraño hasta hoy, mi hermano nunca me ha llevado a su trabajo, ni ha hablado de él. Tampoco hablaba con su jefe, es decir mi tío Eiji, frente a nosotros. Mañana le llevaría a mamá una de las cartas de amor de papá. Quizá así le refrescaba la memoria de algo y obtenía algunas respuestas.

_**POV Syaoran Li**_

Entré a casa, me duché y comí alguna fritura que encontré en la nevera. Me acosté y cerré los ojos, y me vino el rostro de la castaña Kinomoto a la cabeza. La verdad que era hermosa, pero no podía llevar por su belleza, lo más seguro es que era una tonta cualquiera. Me paré al escuchar el portazo de la puerta cuando mis padres llegaron.

-Hey, ¿qué hay de cenar?- dije al salir.

-Se dice buenas tardes Syaoran- dijo mi madre- trajimos unas tortitas y té de la casa del señor Kinomoto. Observé a mi padre con un poco de sangre en la mejilla.

-Papá, ¿qué te pasó?

-Nada que te importe Syaoran, ahora cállate y pon la mesa.

-Si me importa papá, ¿fue tu jefe? ¿Hay que matar a ese hijo de puta?

-Syaoran, he dicho que te calles. No te metas en lo que no te importa, ya hemos cargado suficiente con tu pasado, y nos matamos para pagarte el psicólogo al que fuiste para tenerte más o menos controlado como estás- al mencionar eso, me sentí mal de nuevo. Ninguno de mis compañeros tenía estos problemas.

-Hien, tranquilízate- le dijo mi madre.

-Se me quitó el hambre de repente- dije encerrándome en mi habitación. No es la primera vez que mi padre viene con sangre en alguna parte del cuerpo, o con algún moretón.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_-Papá, ¿qué les pasó a tus nudillos? Están llenos de sangre._

_-No te preocupes hijo, no es nada._

_-Claro que es algo papá, ¿te hirió alguien?_

_-Syaoran, cálmate. Lo que pasó fue… Fue que resbalé entrando en la casa del señor Eiji. El suelo de su patio es de cemento, y aterricé con los puños._

_-No te creo._

_-Pues que me importa maldito mocoso. ¿No ves que te digo la verdad? Por eso es que eres un inútil, solo sabes meterte en vidas ajenas. Preocúpate por la tuya._

_Me enojé bastante al escuchar aquel comentario, así que salí a dar una vuelta cuando divisé a Meiling unas cuadras más adelante. Al llegar a ella, me dio un beso, como acostumbrábamos a hacer desde pequeños._

_-¿Escuchaste la noticia de la radio?_

_-No, ¿qué pasó?_

_-El señor Fujitaka Kinomoto ha muerto. Hubo un ataque de disparos al carro donde iba con el jefe de tu padre, su hijo y otro representante de la inmobiliaria del difunto y el tal Eiji. ¿A caso no te contó tu padre?_

Kinomoto… Eiji Kinomoto… Fujitaka Kinomoto… ¡KINOMOTO! ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? ¿Sakura será familiar de aquellas personas? Pero… Ella no se parece a esa familia, son crueles y explotan a mis padres de una manera insensible. Bueno, no la conozco, quizá se hace la buena y es otra estúpida de aquella familia. Que confusión, ya vería cómo me las arreglaría para saber un poco más sobre ella.

_**POV Sakura Kinomoto**_

Al otro día fui al instituto y me quedé con las chicas enseñándoles la rutina y de vez en cuando veía de reojo al chico de ojos ámbar. Al terminar, Kero me dejó en el centro donde se hospedaba mi madre, dejé mi identificación y entré. Mi mamá volteó a verme y semi-sonrió.

-hola mamá- me acerqué y tomé su mano- ¿te encuentras bien?- me pasaba sus dedos por mi brazo como una niña. Sonreí con mis ojos llenos de lágrimas, cuánto extrañaba a mi madre.

-adivina mamá, te traje un regalo- me vio de forma expectante y saqué los dulces del bolso de mi instituto. Destapé la caja y le pasé unos de los bombones, en seguida lo degustó y me pidió mas, le di tres y los otros se los puse en una gaveta que tenía donde vi una fotografía de papá. Se me retorció el corazón en el pecho, aún pensaba en él. Me acordé de la carta que llevaba en el bolso, la busqué y le dije que la había encontrado en una caja de papá. Comencé a leerla en voz alta y mamá empezó a gritar y a moverse de forma extraña. De repente se encontraba tirando por el aire las sillas de su habitación y sus objetos. Comenzó a gritar con más fuerza y me miraba a los ojos con desesperación, saltó hacia mí y me tiró al suelo donde yo comencé a gritar también del miedo.

-¡MAMÁ ME HACES DAÑO!- mis lágrimas empezaron a bajar en grandes cantidades por mis mejillas cuando escuché a los enfermeros entrar a la habitación. La tomaron con fuerza por los brazos mientras me seguía gritando de una manera que daba miedo.

-Tienes que irte, la dormiremos- me dijo un enfermero.

-¿Qué la puso así?- preguntó el otro.

-Solo le leía una carta de mi padre- dije en sollozos.

-Qué extraño, tuvo que evocarle algún recuerdo, es mejor que salgas, ya es tarde- asentí y llamé a Kero. Aún lloraba cuando me vino a recoger y le conté lo sucedido, y no me di cuenta cuando caí dormida.

* * *

**Espero que les guste el capítulo. Digan sus críticas y sugerencias :)**

**¡Un beso desde República Dominicana!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Los siguientes personajes les pertenecen a CLAMP**_

_ADVERTENCIA:__ LENGUAJE SUBIDO DE TONO.  
PERSONAS QUE NO LO TOLEREN,  
POR FAVOR DIRIGIRSE A OTRO FIC._

* * *

_**POV Syaoran Li**_

Hoy en clases me pasé el día observando a Kinomoto para ver si tenía alguna conducta agresiva o sospechosa. Pero solo me di cuenta de tres cosas: se sonrojaba mucho, era torpe en matemáticas y que tenía unos ojos hermosos. Todo el día se la pasó con sus amigas y ayudando a las personas en todo lo que podía. Esa chica no podía ser familia de los Kinomoto para los cuales trabajan mis padres. Es un apellido común y puede ser que sea otra familia. Así que descarté esa idea.

Hoy habían prácticas de fútbol y de porristas, mientras me vestía recibí un mensaje de texto de Meiling.

_"Espero que te vaya bien en tu práctica hoy. Te quiero._  
_-M"_

Le respondí con un simple "_Gracias. -S_" No era nada cursi ni sentía nada por Meiling, más que aprecio como amiga ya que crecimos juntos. Salí a jugar, hoy hacía mucho sol, perfecto para jugar. Me entregué a mi juego por completo, amaba el fútbol. Para mí era un desestresante por todos los desastres que pasan por mi mente, además fue parte de mi terapia dada por mi psicóloga. Vi a lo lejos a Sakura platicando con sus amigas por el descanso de 10 minutos que nos daban los entrenadores, se veía muy linda sudada. Desvié mi mirada antes de que se diera cuenta que llevaba rato observándola y volví al juego. Cuando el juego acabó, iba saliendo por el portón del instituto donde se encontraban las chicas. Sakura me dedicó una sonrisa la cual correspondí con un movimiento ligero con la mano y seguí mi camino. Aún no sé por qué me habla después de que la hice sentir mal la semana pasada.

Antes de llegar a casa, pasé por casa de Meiling con la cual tomé una ducha muy larga, ya que su madre estaba visitando a su tía en Tokio hasta mañana, y su hermanita Kaho sabía todo lo nuestro, así que nos dejaba en paz.

-Te ves bien así todo sudado Syaoran- me dijo sentada encima de mi totalmente desnuda en la bañera llena de agua.

-Haha- reí- Bien es como te haré sentir ahora- le dije mientras colocaba mis labios en su seno izquierdo y soltaba un ligero gemido- en poco rato me tengo que ir.

-¿Pero por qué Syaoran?- me dijo moviéndose inquieta por los besos y chupones que dejaba en sus senos- la estoy pasando muy rico.

-Tengo deberes que hacer, y mamá se debe preguntar dónde estoy, deben ser casi las 10:00PM.

-Tienes razón, pero antes de irte hazme llegar- me dijo con una voz sensual que me excitó, y aquí iba la tercera vez que le haría el sexo.

Llegué a casa pasadas las 11:00PM y ya todos estaban durmiendo, o eso creía. Tomé una ducha, me puse unos boxers y empecé los deberes para mañana, cuando escuché la puerta de mi habitación abrirse de un portarzo del cual me sobresalté.

-Mamá, no hagas eso de nuevo- dije con el corazón en la boca.

-¿Dónde estabas Li?- dijo muy enojada.

-Estaba en prácticas y luego donde Meiling- dije despreocupado- Ahora, si me permites haré mis deberes escolares.

-¡No te atrevas a mentirme de nuevo Syaoran Li! ¿DÓNDE ESTABAS?- empezó a gritar.

-Ya te dije, estaba donde Meiling.

-No te creo nada Syaoran, ya empezaste de nuevo, no puedo creer que estás volviendo a lo mismo de antes.

-Mamá, no he hech...

-¡CALLA!- me dio una cachetada.

-¿Te estás poniendo loca?- dije agarrándole las manos fuertemente- Ya te he dicho dónde estaba.

-Me estás hiriendo Li...- y ahí mismo sentí un puñetazo en mi mejilla con el cual caí al suelo.

-¿Cómo te atreves a herir a tu madre así?- dijo mi padre enojado hasta el tope.

-¡Sólo le agarraba las manos para que no me golpeara!- empecé a gritar.

-ES TU MADRE, te puede golpear cuantas veces merezcas, ¿dónde estabas Syaoran?

-En casa de Meiling, ya lo dije- en ese momento mamá lloraba y se sentó en la cama. Que dramática.

-Donde la puta aquella, desde siempre se te ha tirado como una cualquiera- no debió decir eso, aunque no la quiera, era mi amiga desde pequeños. Le estampé un golpe en la cara y luego le seguí dando más hasta que me agarró y me tiró al suelo y me dio dos puñetazos más con los cuales sangraba en mi boca terriblemente- Volviste a ser el mismo marica de siempre. Que asco me das, te mandaré de nuevo a la correccional- dijo antes de salir de mi habitación.

Me quedé tumbado en el suelo cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a bañarme, recordando todo lo que viví allí. Tenía un mal manejo de la ira, ya había atacado a muchos compañeros de clase en momentos que me sacaban de mis casillas molestándome por mi estatus social y económico. Un día, cuando tenía 15, llegando de casa de Meiling, un hombre se me acercó e intentó llevarse el dinero que mi madre me había dejado ese día. Intenté zafarme de su agarre, pero este hombre puso su arma en mi sien. Estaba sudando frío, así que le di todo mi dinero. Aún así sacó un arma blanca para acabar conmigo, la cuchilla iba directo a mi corazón, pero llegué a detenerla. Pude tirarlo en el suelo, y nos peleábamos por el arma blanca. Llegó a perforarme el brazo izquierdo y la muñeca, pero cuando al fin pude tomar control del arma, sacó rápidamente su pistola y me apuntó, así que le introduje el arma en la cabeza. La sangre empezó a brotar y soltó el arma. La imagen de aquel hombre me dio náuseas y me desmayé. Cuando desperté, estaba en un hospital y me dieron la noticia de que maté a aquel hombre. Me hicieron exámenes de drogas, los cuales dieron positivos, ya que Meiling y yo conseguíamos unas pastillas que nos hacían delirar, las cuales habíamos consumido ese día. Mis padres habían sufrido mucho conmigo por las broncas que armé en la escuela, hasta ese día fueron los mejores padres que alguien pudo desear. Mi madre estaba devastada y mi padre totalmente decepcionado, creían que inventaba la historia y que acababa de matar a aquel hombre bajo efectos de drogas. Me metieron cinco años en una correccional, pero al segundo año pudieron probar que yo tenía razón y me dejaron salir. Aún así mis padres me creen capaz de cualquier cosa, y siguen pensando que me drogaba, lo cual era erróneo. Cambié aquel mal hábito por el cigarrillo, lo cual no era bueno, pero al menos era mejor.

No me di cuenta cuando caí dormido totalmente. Cuando desperté no había nadie, aún me dolía la cara, pero tenía que darme rápido para llegar al instituto. Tomé un baño y salí, cuando llegué ya habían entrado todos los alumnos, así que me apresuré.

-Buen día joven Li, llega tarde- me reprochó el profesor Terada.

-Buen día, disculpeme- fui a mi asiento sintiendo todas las miradas encima, especialmente la de Kinomoto, quien me miraba con preocupación. Me ubiqué detrás de ella, donde había un asiento vacío. Se pasó las clases viendo hacia la ventana y en cambio de hora, ella y Daidouji voltearon hacia mí.

-Li, ¿te pasó algo? Tienes la mejilla cortada y el ojo derecho un poco hinchado- dijo Kinomoto, dirigiendo su mano a mi herida, la cual agarré y la quité antes de que llegara.

-Nada- respondí cortante. No estaba de humor.

-Pero Li...- empezó Daidouji.

-Nada, por favor, déjenme en paz- les dije más enojado y miré hacia la ventana. Ellas se miraron confundidas y me dejaron. Pasaron química e historia y empezó el receso. Me fui a las gradas de la cancha a fumarme un buen cigarrillo, de verdad lo necesitaba.

_**POV Sakura Kinomoto**_

Ayer fue un día muy triste, Touya me prohibió ir donde mi madre por estas dos semanas hasta que ella se calmara, y tenía que entrar con Kero por si se alarmaba de nuevo. No podía dejar de pensar en eso, y así en las nubes fui al instituto. Me caí una vez, choqué contra dos personas y mis amigas me preguntaron si estaba en la luna unas cuatro veces. Solo desperté cuando Li entró al aula porque tenía unos golpes en la cara, ¿a caso se había peleado con alguien? Quizá si era alguien peligroso. Cuando terminó el profesor, quien me llamó la atención por estar distraída, miré a Tomoyo y le dije por mímicas "¿le preguntamos?" Y asintió, así que nos volteamos hacia donde Li.

-Li, ¿te pasó algo? Tienes la mejilla cortada y el ojo derecho un poco hinchado- pregunté curiosa acercando mi mano a la herida para analizarla, pero me la quitó.

-Nada- respondió secamente.

-Pero Li...- dijo mi mejor amiga.

-Nada, por favor, déjenme en paz- miró hacia la ventana muy enojado. Tomoyo y yo nos miramos y nos dimos por vencidas, así que volteamos ya que el siguiente profesor había entrado a clases. Me quedé pensativa, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan cerrado?

En receso lo vi a lo lejos fumando cigarrillos, odiaba ese hábito, te dejaba los dientes amarillos con el tiempo y afectaba los pulmones. Aún así, me parecía sexy en él. Me senté con Tomoyo a la hora de la almuerzo y platicamos sobre sus clases de piano y sobre la nueva obra de la escuela, donde ella haría los vestuarios. Yo no participaría, ya que no se me dan esa clase de cosas. Me quedé viendo fijamente a Syaoran Li, era un encanto. Había empezado a jugar baloncesto con los chicos de nuestro salón.

-¿Sabes Tommy?... Creo que me gusta Syaoran- dije sin pensar.

-¿Syaoran? ¿Estás loca?- me dijo incrédula.

-Si, ¿no es lindo?- dije mientras lo señalaba con el mentón.

-Bueno, es lindo si, pero es muy extraño.

-Es misterioso, me parece interesante. Ojalá poder conocerlo mejor algún día.

-Buena suerte con eso- me dijo antes de cambiar el tema, le conté sobre mi madre, que estaba en el psiquiatra por motivos de depresión por la muerte de mi padre. Quedó sorprendida y se lamentó. También me contó sobre su madre, siempre estaba en el trabajo o en viajes de negocios y no le prestaba atención, lo cual la hacía sentirse vacía.

Cuando entramos al salón me quedé pensando en mi madre, ¿qué haría ahora? ¿Qué me puede a ayudar a aclarar mi mente sobre la carta que encontré?

-¡Señorita Kinomoto!- me gritó el profesor.

-S...¿Si?- dije despertando de mis pensamientos.

-Es la cuarta vez que te llama Sak- me dijo Tomoyo en un tono de voz que solo yo podría escucharla, a lo que yo respondí con un sonrojo.

-Preste atención. Su pareja para el proyecto será... Syaoran Li- pronunció y siguió con la lista.

¿¡LI!? No puede ser, el no querrá estar conmigo, aunque a mí me emocionaba la idea. Además ¿qué proyecto era este?

-¿De qué proyecto habla?- le pregunté a Tomoyo.

-Sakura, deberías prestar atención- me dijo reprochándome- Es sobre una exposición sobre el espectro de la luz.

-Ahh- estaba ansiosa. Voltée hacia Li sonriente- seremos compañeros.

POV Syaoran Li

-Preste atención- le llamó la atención otro profesor más a Kinomoto, era tan distraída- su pareja de proyecto será... Syoran Li.

¿En serio? ¿Cuánta mala suerte puede tener alguien en un día? La escuché preguntarle a su amiga pelinegra sobre el trabajo. Si que era estúpida, no sé como haría el trabajo con ella. Volteó hacia mí y exaltó:

-Seremos compañeros- dijo sonriendo.

-Sí, como sea- respondí. Se le borró la sonrisa cuando hablé, ¡no! Se veía linda cuando sonreía... ¿Qué diablos acabo de pensar? Es una tonta.

-Bueno... ¿Quieres hacer el proyecto en tu casa o mi casa?- dijo. En mi casa hay muchos problemas, así que quisiera pasar todo el rato fuera de allí, además, así podría averiguar bien si el tal Eiji es familiar de esta castaña.

-Tu casa- me limité a decir. Sonrió.

-Vale, mañana luego de las prácticas vamos a mi casa- dijo y se volteó. Sería una tarde interesante.

* * *

**Perdón por la tardanza, pero la imaginación no me estaba funcionando D:**

**espero poder actualizar más pronto, ya que empecé el siguiente capítulo anoche.**

**Espero que les guste, este capítulo se trata más de nuestros castaños favoritos.**

**¡Un beso desde RD!**


End file.
